One Day Soon
by BigTimeLive
Summary: Cassie and Jaime are so different. But maybe they can come past that? Wonderbeetle. Summary is terrible. First Fic. :3 ADDED CHAPTER!
1. The Scarab

Okay. First fic. Ahhh. Don't hate this…please? Hahaha. I'm nervous.

Well I own nothing except the idea of this story. So yeah…

Cassie Sandsmark flew above the water. She had a flat position, her arms equal to her shoulders. She loved the feeling of flying, especially since it made her feel free. When she was flying, the world felt like Themyscira. Since Themyscira was supposed to be a happy and peaceful place.

Cassie finally turned around and flew back to the beach, where Batgirl and the rest of the team greeted her. When they weren't fighting crime, The Team liked to pretend they were normal teenagers. This included a very special event. "Beach Party! Let's get this party Kraken!" La'gaan yelled as he threw his arm over M'gann, who smiled at his pun. Beast Boy stood next to his sister, glaring at the sand.

Nightwing and Robin stood watching everybody as they talked about which Gotham villains had just broken out of the asylum. Bumblebee was laughing at something Mal (who was grilling hot dogs) had just said. Batgirl was waiting for Cassie on the shore. Everything was perfect for Cassie.

"Wait" said the blonde as she landed next to Batgirl, "Where's Blue?" Batgirl looked around and then shrugged. "Maybe he's still inside. Probably talking to himself." She gave a little laugh and then walked off to talk to Nightwing.

Cassie sighed. He _never_ attended any kind of party the team had. Of course it was weird he argued with himself, but he was their teammate. Cassie quickly ran into the base and looked for him. "Blue?" She called into the cave.

"¿Qué?" said Jaime as he walked into the main room. He was wearing his green hoodie and had his hand on the back of his neck. "Um, hey. Why aren't you outside with the rest of us?" Cassie tilted her head a bit to the left. There was a silence as Jaime's eyes widened and he glared at his shoulder. "She's _not_ trying to interrigate me, you idoit!" He muttered through his teeth, still glaring at his shoulder.

"Um…Jaime?" Cassie whispered. Jaime tighly closed his eyes and groaned. "You must think I'm loco…like the others," he sighed as she walked up next to him. "I don't judge that easily Jaime. Can you tell me why you argue and yell at yourself though?" She asked kindly and peacfully.

It made him feel blissful. Someone actually believed he wasn't mentally insane. Then again, it was Cassie. She was innocent and a bit naive. "You really want to know?" Jaime opened his eyes and looked into hers. They were blue. Beautifully blue. Magically blue. Terrifyingly amazing blue.

Jaime mentally cursed himself. He could _not_ fall for this girl. Any girl. What the scarab could do to anyone…anyone who got too close to him. "Uh, Jaime?" Cassie raised her eyebrows. Jaime blinked and quickly ran a hand through his hair. He had been staring at her this whole time. Great. "Um, sorry," he was a quiet for a minute. "I do want to know. Please?" Cassie put a hand on his shoulder.

Her touch itself was electrifying. Jaime was a bit confused. Why did she want to know about him? When everyone else just rolled their eyes, why did she want to know why? He nodded. "It's this thing…called a scarab." He sighed in defeat as the scarab yelled at him, threating to blast Cassie. Jaime ignored his inner demon and kept talking. "It's what gives my powers. It's what made me Blue Beetle."

Cassie-even though she looked way too confused-nodded. Jaime gave a faint smile, "It attached itself to my back one day. Now it's perementally there…whether or not I like it." Cassie shifted her weight onto her other leg. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Talking to myself?" he finished for her, staring at the wall. She silently nodded, watching him with great interest to hear what he had to say. "It talks to me. Well, correction… it argues with me. It tells me what to do. It tells me that emotions are useless and then I should pretty much destroy everything." He looked up at her, "It wants me to destroy you."

Cassie looked into his eyes, with confusion and shock. Jaime wanted to destroy her? Jaime saw this and grabbed her hand, which was very distracting to him at the moment. "I'm not going to! It always wants me to hurt people, It's really violent. It's my inner demon," He reassured her. Cassie looked down at her hand that he had taken; it gave her a giddy feeling.

The blonde hesitated, but then threw her hands around his neck in a hug. Jaime was stunned. She was…hugging him? This feeling he had was totally new. He hugged her back, even though he barely knew anything about this girl. He had just told her his biggest secret. Yet he knew potentially nothing about her. "Uh, Wonder Girl?"

"I'm sorry Jaime!" she tightened her grip. He was totally confused, "¿Sobre qué? Are you okay?" She pulled her head back, looking into his eyes. He still couldn't get over her gorgeous eyes. "I'm sorry that while you're trying to save people from being hurt, the same people are laughing at you!" She sounded very upset.

"You really care that much?" He said, still embracing her. "Of course, Jaime! It's really upsetting. Why don't you tell everyone?" She asked while tilting her head to the left again. "I just…it's weird. The scarab is runing my life." Jaime broke their embrace and started walking away. "Jaime! Wait!" Cassie flew after him. "I'm not going to use the plasma cannon. I don't care! She's not a estúpido threat!" He yelled at himself. Cassie landed next to him and grabbed his hand.

Feeling her hand snapped him out of his anger. He laced his fingers through hers and they stood in the quiet hallway as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm always here, Jaime. You know that right?" She whispered, breaking their silence. "Sure, thanks Wonder Girl," he took his hand away and walked to his room. "Please call me Cassie, that's what my friends call me!" she called after him. He looked at her before he opened his door, "Gracias…Cassie." He closed the door and Cassie sighed.

Everyone laughed as they finished their hot dogs. Everyone except Cassie. All she could think about was Jaime. Jaime was special to her. Cassie could of sworn she saw him leaning up against a tree, looking at her. But she was probably just daydreaming. One day she would get him to come to one of these. She would help him make friends with the rest of the team. One day…soon.

AGKHFGKJSHFHFGJGS

I really hope that wasn't bad guys. I'll try to update it… maybe? Please review! Tell me what you think!

HOW CAN I IMPROVE?

I think these two are adorable :3 Crossing fingers for interactment!

-BTL


	2. The Beach

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are appreciated! Y'all are faaaantaaastic! Here's to hopping my computer doesn't screw up this. THANK YOU ALL! Wonderbeetle FTW. Honestly, this is REALLY terrible. I have Writer's Block. So just skip down to the end… I think it gets better the farther you get. So I hope this is easier to read. :3_

…..…

Jaime fell into his bed. This superhero business was going to be the death of him.

Sometimes he _did_ wonder what his life would be like if he was normal. What if he never had found the scarab? What if he wasn't Blue Beetle?

He would never of met **her,** though.

Cassie.

Cassie Sandsmark had accepted him, when hardly anyone else had. Plus, she had beautiful eyes.

Of course, Jaime just _had_ to end up with a crush on her. He mentally cursed himself every time he thought about it.

Somebody knocked on his door. "Hey Jaime…?" Cassie called.

Jaime quickly got up and made sure he looked okay before opening the door. "Hola Wond-Cassie. What's up?"

Cassie nervously smiled and rubbed her elbow. "Well… I was bored and I was just wondering… Do you want to go like hang out on the beach or something? You told me a secret, so maybe I should tell you one?" She stared at the ground.

Jaime tried to hide his smile, he had to act cool. "Oh, sure Cassie. Like right now?"

"Um, yeah! Is that okay?" Cassie asked with a big smile on her face.

"'Course! Un momento, I'm going to change real quick." Jaime gave her a small smile before closing his door.

Cassie was about to die. He wanted to hang out with her! This was so awesome! She blushed as she realized that this could be called a 'date'.

"Okay, you ready?" Jaime said as he came out.

"Yeah!" Cassie laughed as she took a running start and leaped into the air, flying into the sunshine.

Jaime ran after her, as the Zeta tubes announced their leave.

Cassie landed on the beach, she walked over and climbed onto a rock. Jaime ran into the water, it felt refreshing.

The blonde girl now sat, splashing her legs around into the lake. _(I'm Assuming it's a lake) _

"Oh come on Cassie! The water isn't that malo!" Jaime ducked underwater as Cassie gave him a small glare.

"I don't really… It would ruin my outfit!" Cassie responded. She was wearing a red tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was in a braid that Batgirl had done earlier.

"Yeah, by getting it wet. So what?" Jaime laughed as he swam up to her and grabbed her ankles.

"Don't you dare, Jaime! Please Blue?" Cassie gasped.

Jaime smirked and pulled her ankles, she fell into the shimmering water. The Blue Beetle quickly grabbed her to pull her up.

"Feels bueno, right Cassie?" He smiled. He was really close to her. _Really_ close to her.

"Jaime! I can't…I can't swim!" Wonder Girl shrieked as she threw her arms around Jaime's neck.

Jaime quickly became alert, he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to the shore.

It felt great. Cassie-who was now shivering-leaned her head on his chest. Jaime was enjoying it too much. She was beautiful, she was amazing. He didn't like her. He loved her. The scarab was going insane with comments about "_your hormones…" _or "_your body temperature is rising…"_

Cassie loved this feeling. She felt safe in Jaime's arms. She didn't need saving very often, so this felt like heaven. She then realized something, she was in love with Jaime Reyes. This was weird. But it was a perfect weird.

Jaime reached the beach and set Cassie down very carefully. She laid down onto the soft sand, Jaime followed her.

"I'm really sorry, Cassie." Jaime really did feel bad. He didn't regret carrying her though.

"It's okay…have you ever felt something for someone so strong that you would do anything for them?" Cassie curiously asked.

Jaime thought for a moment. "Well I guess, I mean my family. My little sister, of course. My parents." He answered truthfully. _You. I'd do anything for you, Cassie. _He thought to himself.

"I mean like someone else… besides your family? Like a friend," Cassie specified.

"Someone special? Cassie…are you asking me if I have a girlfriend?" Jaime tried to hide his laughter as he leaned himself up onto his elbow, staring at her.

Cassie blushed so hard she looked like a tomato. "Um…" She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "Well… no…kinda?" She was still madly blushing.

"Bueno, entonces…I don't. I'm not really a girl's dream. If you haven't noticed?" He reffered to the Scarab and she slowly shook her head.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I guess I've just never tried to get one. Or I'm just not pretty enough," Cassie sighed.

"That's the estúpido thing I've ever heard in my life." Jaime sat up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Cassie, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're smart and nice and just a great person." Jaime was very serious.

Then he sighed, he had to tell her. "That's probably why," he took his hand off her shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's probably why I like so you much." He looked into her twinkling eyes.

"Jaime, do you really mean all of that? That's… so sweet." She smiled "I like you too. You're a great friend."

Jaime tightly closed his eyes. She though he liked her as a friend. He liked her way more.

Jaime hesitated, but decided to. He silently leaned toward her, and pressed his lips to hers.

Cassie's eyes widened. Was Jaime…kissing her? He…liked her like that? She hoped this wasn't another dream.

The girl quietly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The scarab was pretty much confused and furious, but Jaime didn't care. Cassie was kissing him back. She liked him too? He cupped her face, and he could feel her faintly smiling.

They finally pulled back to breath. Cassie stood up and Jaime curiously copied her.

"Jaime, would you mind carrying me back into the cave? Please?" Cassie grabbed his arm and he smiled at her.

"Sure Cass," Jaime picked her up bridal style again and carried her off.

…..

_Guys. This sucked. Really. I wanted to give y'all something new. But this was terrible. Um. Yeah. Sorry. _


End file.
